The Pharmacology Core Facility is responsible for measuring drug concentrations in biological specimens in conjunction with clinical trials conducted by UCCRC members. The Facility is directed by Dr. Mark Ratain, Professor of Medicine and Chairman, Committee on Clinical Pharmacology, who is also the principal investigator of the NCI cooperative agreement to conduct phase I clinical and pharmacokinetic studies of new anticancer agents and is thus well qualified to direct this Facility (see also Clinical and Experimental Therapeutics Program). Activities of the facility are supervised on a daily basis by the Technical Director, Dr. Adedigbo Fasanmade, a pharmaceutical scientist and pharmacokineticist. Dr. Fasanmade is assisted by four research technicians.